The World Wide Web contains information that is accessible through billions of web pages. Some of that information can be collected and presented as an infographic. An infographic is a graphical visual representation of information. The infographic can be presented to a viewer to support a position on a particular topic of interest. Benefits of presenting the information as an infographic is so that the information can be consumed more quickly and clearly by the viewer.
However, the process for generating an infographic can be both cumbersome and time consuming. With the plethora of information available on the Internet, it has become time-consuming to locate relevant information. Once relevant information that is found, the information needs to be processed before it can be used. Relevant information that is manually entered is also prone to user error. This issue can be exasperated when the position supported by the infographic changes and therefore the infographic needs to be reconstructed to support the new position.